The present invention relates to the field of inflatable safety devices that may be worn by men and women with or as articles of clothing, and more particularly to a flotation device that may be manually activated to release an inflatable element which is designed to rest around the torso and under the arms of the user when inflated while remaining anchored at the waist.
There are many devices known in the art for use in the water that provide flotational assistance to the user. A large proportion of personal flotational devices in use today are designed to be separate from a person's bathing suit. Some are made of bulky flotational materials, while others must be inflated by one's breath or by an external pump. Still others incorporate compressed air canisters. Many of these devices, while providing a large amount of flotational support, are bulky and too unwieldy to carry while performing basic tasks or engaging in water sports.
Many people die each year by drowning. In 1997 alone, more than 4,050 people drowned in the United States. Drowning may be caused by cramps or by exhaustion. Exhaustion can be brought about by swimming too long or far or by performing other activities that cause exhaustion. Other deaths occur when people are caught in rip tides or are involved in boating accidents. The common factor in all of these is the inability of a person to keep their face above water. While people may know of the risk of drowning, many do not take flotational devices with them that may keep them afloat before they enter the water or begin activities near the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,608, to Freedman et al. (the "'608 patent"), is directed to an article of clothing having a pocket portion containing an inflatable envelope and a compressed fluid container for inflating the envelope whereby, upon inflation, the envelope is forced out of the pocket portion and serves to provide flotational support to the user. The compressed fluid canister of the '608 patent is located at the user's back. See FIGS. 2 and 3. There is a means on the fluid container for actuation to release the fluid therefrom and inflate the envelope. See Claim 1.
The device of '608 patent has several disadvantages. First, the location of the fluid canister of the device is unwieldy; users may not have the time or presence of mind in an emergency situation to reach behind themselves and activate a buoyancy device. Secondly, the envelope of the device "may be deflated by simply unscrewing the screw from the insert." Col. 2, L. 13-14. Given that the invention of the '608 patent is designed to be worn as an article of clothing and generally only activated during times of emergency, it may be worn frequently or for long periods of time without being activated. Further, it may be moved, dropped or jostled. The invention of the '608 patent will probably also experience vibrations from a car or boat motor. All of these could serve to loosen the screw which is the seal between the air inside the envelope and the environment. As such, there is a substantial risk that the invention may fail when called upon to provide flotational support during an emergency. Further, since the user has access to the screw, human error in replacing the screw may cause a malfunction during an emergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,556, to Powers, (the "'556" patent), is directed to an inflatable life saving belt comprising a gas source that is linked to reusable inflatable bags at multiple locations on the belt. The gas source of the invention of the '556 patent may include pressurized vinegar and baking soda or pressurized gas. The belt is worn around the waist of the user. The inflatable chambers which are spaced around the belt are attached thereto. This life saving belt does not provide for a means to release the inflated portion from the waist of the user or expand the belt such that it will rest around the upper portion of the torso.
Since the inflated chambers remain at the user's waist, the flotational support provided by the invention of the '556 patent would be awkward and unwieldy. The user would continuously have to tread water or swim in order to keep his head above water. An additional risk that may be caused by this type of support is that uneven inflation caused by malfunction of the chambers may cause the wearer to tilt so that his head is under water. Further, given that the support comes from around the waist or lower torso, the invention of the '556 patent is not suitable for the support of an injured or tired user. One who is injured or tired needs a device that will hold their head above water without any energy being expended by the user.
The vast majority of devices in this field which utilize canisters of compressed gas fail to recognize an obvious safety concern: rupturing of the canister. Pressurized canisters can rupture when struck with an appropriate amount of force. Generally, canisters associated with inflatable devices are located about the torso of the individual. In an emergency situation, the user may be falling into the water or onto debris that are in the water (if a boat capsized, for example). If the canister were to be between the user and the water or a hard object, it would be subjected to a forceful blow. In some situations, this or other forceful blows could cause the canister to rupture. Given that most of a human's vital organs are located in the torso, locating the canister around the torso of the user is an ill-advised risk.
These same inventions also fail to recognize that having a canister pressing into the wearer's back or torso is uncomfortable, especially when sitting or lounging in the sun, as many do while near the water.
There is a need for a flotational device that minimizes the potential for harm from compressed air canisters and incorporates safety features that is comfortable, fashionable and that may be worn inconspicuously by the user such that it does not interfere with the user's normal activities, both above the water, below the water and on land, and which may be activated when the user so desires.